


Under the Sheets

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 4 AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she falls into bed with Kol Mikaelson, it's a messy mistake and she's more than a little drunk and he's overly smug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sheets

The first time she falls into bed with Kol Mikaelson, it's a messy mistake and she's more than a little drunk and he's overly smug.

She can't even remember all the details that led to her ending up in a small studio apartment with Kol's tongue in her mouth.

"I am so drunk," Bonnie breathes out when he detaches his mouth from hers.

"So?" His hands slither from her waist and under her shirt, fingers ghosting at the bare skin of her back.

She reaches behind herself and pushes his hands away. "So, I shouldn't be doing this. I should—" she stumbles over her words a bit. "I should go." She moves to pull away, but he grips her tightly.

"No reason to lie to yourself," he says. "You want this just as much as I do."

She's trying to keep a clear head, but everything's more than a little fuzzy and the ache between her legs certainly isn't helping her thought process.

Before she can muster up any more protests, his mouth is on hers again. His hand creeps back up her shirt, fingers dancing along her flat stomach before he cups her bra-clad breast and squeezes it teasingly while his lips move from hers to press against her chin and jaw. She almost feels embarrassed as she lets out a breathy little moan. He smiles against her jawline.

He detaches himself from her so that he can lift the shirt over her head and pull it off.

She finds herself wishing that she had worn a cuter bra than the plain white satin one she had chosen this morning then she comes back to reality again. She's standing in the middle of a strange apartment with Kol Mikaelson, wishing that she had worn a nicer bra for him. It doesn't get much more insane than that.

It still doesn't change the fact that right now, in this very moment she wants him.

Before she can fully comprehend what's happening, he's lifting her by the back of her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. He moves them until her back is pressed against a wall and he presses his lips to the little swells of flesh peeking out from the top of her bra.

"You know, I'm glad to have found that corsets have evolved into something so much easier to get rid of," he says before ripping the bra off her body and rendering it useless.

She almost wants to protests, but any words she had quickly dissolves into a sigh when his thumb lightly brushes over her nipple.

He maneuvers them until she finds herself being laid down on a bed. When he climbs on top of her, she feels completely surrounded by him and it seems like he's  _everywhere_ and she doesn't find it all that unpleasant.

His mouth latches onto her nipple and she grips his hair. She finds herself murmuring softly, pleading for him to continue and he smiles against her breast, scraping the nipple with his teeth.

Not wanting to be the only one losing their clothing, she pulls Kol away from her breasts and attempts to paw his shirt off. He smirks at her before removing the article of clothing. Once it's off, he pushes her back down on the bed and returns his attention to the enticing swells of flesh.

He eventually begins to trail little nips and kisses down her belly until he reaches the waistband of her jeans.

She knows this is her last chance to stop this. She can put her shirt back on and leave and pretend that none of this ever happened and chalk it up to a drunken mistake that she didn't make worse. As he slides the button of her jeans through the hole, she decides that she doesn't want to stop this. She feels wanted and desirable and what he's doing feel so good and, as wrong as it is, she wants him to continue.

His lips trail after her jeans, sliding down her smooth brown legs. She finds herself squirming, feeling ticklish when he reaches her knees. When her jeans are finally off and thrown somewhere onto the floor, he parts her legs and settles between them.

She can feel his hot breath on her thighs and bucks upwards when he traces a finger across her cloth-covered slit. She's already so wet that the fabric sticks to her flesh.

He hooks his fingers underneath the band of her panties and slowly tugs them down, blunt nails lightly scraping her.

She tenses and almost scoots away as he settles back between her legs, pushing her thighs even farther apart.

She can't help but feel a little embarrassed as he lays there, staring that the juncture between her thighs and she wishes he would do something besides just look.

A gasp escapes her lips when he parts he flesh and languorously licks up the delicate bit of flesh.

She can't help but jerk and instinctively grip his hair when he starts to pay special attention to her clit. He teasingly flicks the little bud back and forth with his tongue, occasionally pausing to suckle it.

The last man she had been with was Jeremy and that had been months ago. Still, though, Kol's completely different. He pays attention to different parts of her than Jeremy had. Not that Jeremy had been a bad lover…far from it. Kol is just…different. That's the only word she can currently muster up. Different.

He brings her back from her musings when he slips two fingers inside of her and curls them upwards.

"Oh!" She cries out, her voice growing louder than it has been.

He continues his ministrations and she feels a knot of tension curling up tightly in her lower belly and she knows it's going to explode soon.

"I—I'm going to—" She feels herself shatter, her walls clamping down on his fingers. For a moment, her world fades into nothing but a pleasurable blank.

When she comes back to reality, she realizes that she had clamped her thighs around Kol's head.

Breathing heavily, she unclenches her legs to see Kol grinning at her. He climbs back up her body, his movements graceful like a cat, and kisses her deeply, pressing his tongue into her mouth. She can taste herself on him.

Bonnie realizes that Kol still has his jeans off. Not allowing herself to think about it, she reaches and undoes the button before dipping her hand inside to firmly grasp him. She can't help but feel a small twinge of pride when he groans against her lips. Gaining more confidence, she grips him tighter and moves her hand a little face faster.

He reaches down and pulls her hand away from him before moving to grasp one of her thighs, pulling it up higher, spreading her wider. She can feel his hardness pressing against her entrance.

She finds herself wincing slightly as he begins to slide into her. The last time she'd had sex had been with Jeremy almost half a year ago. They're lives had always been one disaster after another, so they'd hardly had a chance to explore much sexuality in their relationship.

When Kol finally bottoms out in her, she's amazed at how  _full_ she feels.

"Wow," she finds herself gasping and immediately feels embarrassed. He chuckles lowly and presses his lips to her again.

She finds herself clinging to him for dear life when he begins to move, gradually picking up the pace.

She finds herself gasping, pleading for him not to stop.

Once again, she feels that knot of tension curling up inside her belly and when it finally explodes, she feels like she's turning to a puddle of jelly.

Even as her muscles continue to shudder out her orgasm, he still thrusts into her, showing no signs of stopping and she finds herself digging her nails into him.

"Vampires have a lot of stamina," he whispers in her ear.

 _Oh boy,_ she thinks, wondering if she'll be able to walk after this and how she'd explain it if she saw any of her friends.

She comes for a third time that night and when she finally reaches her fourth orgasm, he follows shortly after her, letting out a loud groan.

She feels his fangs at her neck and she thinks that he's going to bite her for a moment, so she prepares herself to burst the vessels in his brain even though she feels boneless and exhausted. Instead, though, he nips the skin covering her beating pulse and then presses a kiss to the same spot before rolling off of her.

Bonnie expects him to say something gloating, something to remind her about what she just did, but he doesn't. She's not sure it would have bothered her if he did because as she feels the pleasant aftershocks in her body, she can't bring herself to feel guilty in this exact moment.

She knows the guilt will come later, though, so she promises herself that she'll never let it happen again.


End file.
